Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7(4-7p)+8(9p+6)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{4-7p}{)} + 8(9p+6) $ $ {28-49p} + 8(9p+6) $ Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 28-49p + {8(}\gray{9p+6}{)} $ $ 28-49p + {72p+48} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-49p + 72p} + {28 + 48}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {23p} + {28 + 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {23p} + {76}$ The simplified expression is $23p+76$